Oh No James No Lo Hiciste
by GianiraBlossom
Summary: James y Fred encuentran un Giratiempo y accidentalmente la Tercera Generación termina en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix... EN 1995. Viaje en el tiempo. Traducción de OH NO JAMES, YOU DIDN'T por killden
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertence a JK Rowling**

 **Oh No, James, No lo hiciste  
Traducción de OH NO JAMES, YOU DIDN'T por killden**

 **Capitulo I**

James Sirius Potter estaba aburrido. Y siempre que estaba aburrido algo pasaba. Algo malo pero eventualmente divertido pasaba. Usualmente, cuando estaba aburrido, se le ocurría una broma que seria digna de Fred y George o los Merodeadores. Esto a veces terminaba en alguno de sus primos llorando y alguien gritando, sin mencionar la ira de su madre.

No obstante, James estaba muy aburrido, y vagando por la casa por lo que parecían años, deseo hacerle una broma a su hermano menor Albus.

"Ojala Fred se de prisa" murmuró.

Fred era el primo de James y su pareja en el crimen. Eran de la misma edad. Su familia incluso bromeaba que eran gemelos de diferentes padres, porque siempre compartían los mismos pensamientos.

Justo entonces, Albus entró en la sala donde James estaba tirado en el sofá. Tenía una mirada ausente en su cara mientras leía un libro sobre Quidditch.

"Oye Al ¿Qué tienes ahí?" preguntó James.

"Un libro" Albus respondió sin quitar los ojos del libro.

James soltó una risa "Si, puedo deducir eso Al, lo que estoy preguntando es de que se trata"

"Quidditch" respondió Al cortantemente.

"¿Por qué? Conoces el juego como la palma de tu mano, además, no te han nombrado capitán aun" dijo James

"Lo seré cuando te gradúes" respondió Albus simplemente.

"Lo que sucederá en tres años, además, no puedes estar seguro de que Neville te nombre a _ti_ capitán, están Lily y Hugo y el resto del equipo para escoger" dijo James.

"Neville me nombrará capitán"

"Estas muy confiado" dijo James.

"Estoy seguro que nadie cuerdo nombraría a Hugo capitán viendo que se pone verde cada vez que lo pones delante de una multitud, y mucho menos a Lily, porque soy mayor y ella tiene un horrible temperamento" dijo Albus.

"Muchas gracias por hablar de mi a mis espaldas" dijo Lily mientras entraba a la habitación. Entonces miro a Albus "¿Y tienes algún problema con mi temperamento?"

"No por el momento" dijo Albus poniendo finalmente el libro abajo "¿Y porque estas aquí, de cualquier forma? ¿No ibas a ir a la casa de Tía Hermione?"

"Se suponía, pero nuestros queridos padres tienen otro plan" dijo Lily "Van a ir a esa horrible fiesta que el ministerio a estado organizando durante los últimos tres meses, nuestra familia va a ir también"

"¿Nosotros también?" preguntó James, disgustado.

"Oh no, hable con papá sobre eso, le dije que seria muy aburrido, y que él y mamá no disfrutarían ver a sus amigos si tienen que preocuparse por James y Fred estando ahi" respondió Lily.

"Eres un demonio" dijo James.

"¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros entonces?" preguntó Albus.

"Nos quedaremos en casa con Teddy y Victoire" dijo Lily "con el resto del clan"

James dejo salir un gemido.

"Buena suerte, Vic y Teddy" dijo Albus.

"Mamá dice que nuestros primos van a estar aquí en cualquier momento, y que nos tenemos que comportar como sus hijos y no como babuinos sueltos" dijo Lily.

"Como si nos comportáramos como babuinos" dijo James, actuando como si se sintiera ofendido con lo que dijo su madre "Nosotros nunca"

Albus y Lily se rieron.

En la tarde, justo antes de las seis, James, Albus y Lily estaban sentados en la sala de la Mansión Potter con sus primos, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, Rose y Hugo junto con su «hermano» Teddy. Sin sorprender a nadie, Scorpius Malfoy estaba ahí diciendo que quería ver a su mejor amigo Albus, pero se sonrojo mucho cuando Hugo dijo que solo quería ver a Rose toda la noche.

Mientras se preparaban para un torneo de Snap Explosivo, Ginny y Harry entraron en la sala y vieron a sus hijos, sobrinos y sobrinas. Intercambiaron una mirada, pues sabían que esos niños eran difíciles de controlar. Ginny estaba mas preocupada por su hijo mayor siendo reunido con su mejor amigo Fred.

"¿Estas seguro de que estarán bien con ellos?" le preguntó Ginny a Teddy y Victoire.

"No te preocupes Tía Ginny, Teddy y yo estaremos bien con ellos" respondió Victoire sonriendo.

"Además, tenemos a Kreacher para ayudar" dijo Teddy.

"Manden y patronus si las cosas se salen de control" dijo Harry.

"Haremos eso" dijo Teddy.

"Bien" dijo Ginny en voz alta para llamar la atención de todos "No peleas, no pueden salir de la casa. No bromas a primos y no primos" dijo mirando específicamente a James y Fred.

"Mamá, esa es una acusación muy grave, no hemos hecho nada" James trato pero fallo verse ofendido.

"No han hecho nada _aun_ " enfatizó Ginny, y el resto de los niños soltaron una risita.

"Mi estudio esta fuera de limites" Harry agregó "No toquen nada desconocido y no usen polvos _flu_ para ir a otra casa o a cualquier lugar en general"

"Si, papá" corearon los tres Potters mientras el resto decía "Si, Tío Harry" juntos.

Justo entonces, una nutria se disipó en frente de todos y hablo la voz de Hermione.

"Hola niños"

"Hola, mamá" dijeron Rose y Hugo.

"Hola, Tía Hermione" dijeron los demás.

"Se que Ginny y Harry probablemente les advirtieron que no hagan nada imprudente, Ron y yo decimos lo mismo, Rosie, vigila a tu hermano, no se esta sintiendo bien. Victoire, por favor ve que se tome sus medicinas, se las tiene que tomar a las ocho"

"Claro que si, Tía" Victoire sonrió.

"Si hay algún problema, mande un patronus. Eso es todo, diviértanse" dijo Hermione.

"Oigan, especialmente Rosie y Hugo, no ha an nada tonto y no se lastimen demasiado, o están castigados por semana" dijo la voz de Ron.

"Como si yo fuera a hacer algo así" dijo Rose indignadamente.

"Lo mismo va para todos ustedes" le dijo Ron al resto de los Weasleys "y eso viene de sus madres, así que es en serio, y Malfoy, tu mamá me dijo que te dijera que te alejes de los problemas, porque no esta segura si su corazón aguantará si su pequeño Scorpy saliera lastimado"

La gente alrededor de Scorpius rio mientras él se ponía escarlata.

"Ah si, y deja de mirar a mi hija" dijo Ron, y todos rieron.

"¡Papá!" susurró Rose mortificada.

La nutria desapareció.

"Se portaran bien ¿Verdad? ¿No harán nada imprudente?" Ginny dijo específicamente a James.

"Mamá ¿Cómo te sentirías si regresas a casa esta noche y ya no estoy, y todo lo que escuche de ti fueron acusaciones?" dijo James, lo que hiso a todos reir.

"Solo para estar segura" dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras le daba un beso a James.

Los Potter besaron a sus padres.

"Mándame un patronus si cualquier cosa va mal" le dijo Harry a Teddy.

"Claro, Tío Harry, diviértanse" respondió Teddy

Con eso dicho, Ginny y Harry fueron a la chimenea de la cocina y tomaron la Red Flu al ministerio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertence a JK Rowling**

 **Oh no, James, No lo Hiciste**

 **Capitulo II**

Después de que Harry y Ginny se fueran, los niños empezaron a jugar Snap Explosivo. Bueno, casi todos. Rose empezó a leer un libro que trajo, Albus y Scorpius hablaban sobre Quidditch. Fred y James estaban en una esquina hablando rápidamente y en susurros mientras los demás jugaban.

Después de tres juegos de Snap Explosivo, Lily dijo que tenia hambre.

"Comiste hace solo dos horas" dijo Albus.

"Yo no comí como ustedes" Lily exclamó "Kreacher" llamó en voz alta.

Hubo un sonoro Crack y un elfo domestico, vestido en algo parecido a una camiseta polo encogida y unos pantalones, apareció.

"La joven ama Lily llamo a Kreacher" dijo el elfo con una reverencia.

"Kreacher, podrías traernos algo de comer y beber, estoy hambrienta y olvide comer mi cena hace un rato" dijo Lily.

"Kreacher guardo la cena de la joven ama ¿Le gustaría a la joven ama que Kreacher caliente su cena para ella?" preguntó Kreacher.

"No gracias, comeré un emparedado como los demas" dijo Lily.

"A mi hazme una tarta de melaza" dijo Albus.

"Claro que si, joven amo" Kreacher miro a Albus, y le dedico una reverencia.

"Gracias, Kreacher" dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

"No hay que agradecer" respondió Kreacher y se desvaneció con otro Crack.

Continuaron su juego mientras Kreacher se encargaba de su comida. Estaban felicitando a Hugo mientras estaba ganando cuando Dominique gritó.

"Espera - ¿Dónde están James y Fred?"

Miraron a la esquina donde sus primos se habían estado sentando hacia unos minutos

"¡JAMES! ¡FRED!" gritó Victoire

Los dos, sin embargo, no podían escuchar su grito pues estaban en el piso mas alto de la casa, en el estudio de Harry. Harry se aseguro que su estudio estuviera en lo más alto para prevenir -aunque fallo miserablemente- sus hijos fueran ahí sin permiso

"Vamos, Fred" dijo James "Busca una pedazo de pergamino, estoy seguro que papá lo guardó aquí"

"¿Y por que se lo diste en primer lugar?" preguntó Fred.

"Tenia que hacerlo, la consecuencia hubiera sido la ira de mi mamá" respondió James.

"Oye, Jamesy" llamo Fred desde el otro lado del cuarto.

"¿Qué?" pregunto James

"Ven a ver esto" dijo Fred.

James cruzó el cuarto donde estaba parado su primo y vio un pequeño reloj de arena con una cadena en el.

"Me pregunto que es esto" dijo James con el ceño fruncido "Nunca lo he visto antes, y eso que he estado aquí mucho tomando muchas cosas de papá"

"Preguntémosle a Teddy" dijo Fred entusiasmadamente.

"Pero preguntará de donde lo sacamos" dijo James pero agregó "Pero podemos inventar una historia. Vamos"

Entonces bajaron a la sala.

"¿En donde estaban?" preguntó Victoire. Se veía muy enojada.

"Vicky, no estés tan enojada, solo estábamos en la cocina para tomar algo de comida"

"No estaban" dijo Roxanne "La cocina esta de este lado" dijo apuntando a si izquierda "y ustedes vinieron de la derecha, lo que significa que fueron arriba"

Fred maldijo a su hermana silenciosamente

"Después de que tomamos algo de comida… fuimos a mi cuarto por un libro" lo cubrió James.

"¿Ustedes? ¿Un libro? ¡¿Están enfermos?!" dijo Lucy.

"Solo porque no trago libros como Rosie no significa que no lea" dijo rodando los ojos "Fuimos arriba para ver un libro que pudiera describir esto" continuo. Les mostro al resto lo que estaba sosteniendo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Louis.

"Esa es una buena pregunta, querido primo" respondió James.

"¿Sabes lo que es Teddy?" preguntó Molly.

"No" dijo Teddy. Después frunció el ceño "Espera. Lo reconozco de un libro de mi abuela" Cerro los ojos para recordar que era lo que James estaba sosteniendo "Ah. Es un Giratiempo, ¿De donde lo sacaron?"

"No importa" dijo James rápidamente "¿Qué es un Giratiempo" preguntó.

"Bueno, gira el tiempo" respondió Teddy.

Todos rodaron los ojos "Si, pudimos deducir eso Teddy" dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente.

"Te ayuda a viajar al pasado o ir al futuro" dijo Teddy.

"Recuerdo que mamá dijo que usó uno de esos" dijo Rose.

Todos la miraron.

"Bueno, ella, papá y Tío Harry estaban en tercer año y ella tomaba mas clases que el resto, así que McGonagall le consiguió un Giratiempo para que pudiera asistir a todas sus clases" explicó Rose.

"Si, y papá dijo que con la ayuda de el Giratiempo, ella y Tío Harry ayudaron a escapar a Sirius y a Buckbeack" agregó Hugo.

La cara de James se iluminó. Tuvo una brillante idea. Podía regresar un par de días al día que su padre le confisco el mapa.

"Dámelo, James" le dijo Teddy firmemente.

"Espera Teddy, quiero verlo mas de cerca" dijo James.

"Yo también" dijo Fred y entonces todos querían ver el pequeño Giratiempo.

Eran todos lo jalones y empujones para tomar el Giratiempo, que hicieron que se resbalara de las manos de James y se estrellara en el suelo.

"Oh no" exclamó Victoire.

Justo entonces, humo blanco salió de la arena y los envolvió.

Kreacher vio lo que pasó y grito cuando sus jóvenes amos desaparecían junto con sus primos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3! Este capitulo se me hizo un poco dificil porque habia algunas expresiones y palabras que no se usan en el español, pero al final lo logre. ESPERO LES GUSTE:)

Capitulo III

Los niños fueron sacudidos adelante y atrás en la nada y momentos después cayeron con un estruendo en un corredor oscuro.

"Ouch, Freddie, ese es mi pie" dijo Roxanne.

"Ummf" dijo una voz ahogada de Louis.

"Ouch, Socorpius, deja de empujarme" dijo Molly.

Hubo muchos empujones y jalones mientras todos trataron de levantarse.

"¡Suficiente!" gritó Lucy.

"Gracias Lucy" dijo Teddy.

El resto consiguió ponerse de pie y miraron a sus alrededores.

"¿En donde estamos?"

"No lo se" dijo Dominique "Pero si que esta sucio aquí" dijo y arrugo la nariz.

"Lumos" dijo Teddy, y la punta de su varita se ilumino.

Victoire lo imitó, ambos sostuvieron sus varitas sobre sus cabezas y miraron el cuarto oscuro.

"Da miedo" dijo Lily y apretó mas el brazo de James.

James, por el otro lado, puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily. Albus se paró cerca de sus hermanos y tomo la mano de Lily.

"Rose" dijo Hugo temblando y estornudó. Su resfriado había regresado, pues no había tomado sus medicinas antes de desaparecer.

"Todo va estar buen, Hugo" trato de confortar a su hermano menor.

"¿En donde estamos?" esta vez preguntó Roxanne.

"Siento que he estado aquí antes" dijo Louis.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera responder a las palabras de Louis, la puerta a sus izquierda de abrió violentamente y se encontraron cara a car con Alastor Moody.

"¡¿O-O-O-Ojoloco!?" tartamudeo Fred. Se veía muy asustado.

"No, no puede ser" dijo Scorpius con asombro.

Los niños se encontraron cara a car con otros magos que tenían sus varitas apuntadas hacia ellos.

"¿Quiénes son y como entraron aquí?" les gruño Ojoloco.

"Rosie" Hugo apretó a su hermana, poniéndose cada vez mas pálido.

"Ah… por favor, no somos un peligro" dijo Teddy.

Todos los niños asintieron vigorosamente.

"Creo que este chico esta diciendo la verdad" dijo Remus Lupin.

"No podemos confiar en ellos Lunático, por todo lo que se, podrían ser mortífagos" dijo Sirius Black, quien estaba parado junto a Lupin.

"Canuto ¿En serio crees que Voldemort dejaría a unos niños ser sus seguidores?" dijo Lupin.

"Podrían usar poción multijugos" dijo Tonks detrás de ellos.

Los ojos de Teddy se abrieron como platos al sonido de la voz de la mujer.

"Deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore" dijo Kingsley. Momentos después, un lince apareció y desapareció con un pop.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?" dijo Bill Weasley.

Los ojos de Victoire se abrieron de par en par.

"Pa-" empezó Louis, pero Dominique se paro en su pie.

"Atenlos" dijo Ojoloco.

"Pero no los lastimen" dijo Molly Weasley.

"¡Abue!" exclamó Fred "¡Soy yo, Fred!"

Molly se vio sorprendida "¿Abue? ¿De que esta hablando?"

"Fred, cierra la boca" le dijo Roxanne a su hermano.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Fred "Es la Abuela"

Roxanne gruño "Solo cállate"

Un momento después, todos estaban mágicamente atados y fueron empujados hacia la sala de la casa.

"¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado!" dijo James enojadamente cuando Lily fue empujado y casi se golpea en el sofá.

"¿James?" dijo Sirius, viéndose dolido.

"Correcto" dijo James, entonces miro a Lily "¿Estas bien Lily?"

"Estoy bien" dijo Lily.

"¿Lily?" dijo Sirius.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Kingsley.

Sin embargo, nadie pudo contestar, pues un viejo mago con largo cabello y barba blanco apareció.

"¡¿Dumbledore?!" exclamaron los niños.

"¿Cómo conocen a Dumbledore?" preguntó Bill.

"Bill, todos conocen a Dumbledore" dijo Molly.

"El patronus de Kingsley dijo que un grupo desconocido apareció en la casa" dijo Dumbledore con una voz grave y llena de conocimiento "Creo que una explicación seria lo apropiado"

"Tu dásela, Teddy" dijo Scorpius.

"¿Por qué Teddy?" preguntó Louis.

"Porque el es el mayor" respondió Lucy.

"¿Qué año es?" preguntó Teddy.

"Este es el año 1995" respondió Dumbledore. Miradas de horror aparecieron en las caras de os niños.

"Oh no" dijo _Molly_ (N/A: Los nombre de los niños que tengan el mismo nombre que otra persona del pasado estarán en cursiva)

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Ojoloco.

"Veras Ojoloco" dijo Teddy "Nosotros no venimos de este año, somos del futuro"

"¿Futuro?" dijo Bill "Eso es absurdo"

"No Bill, este hombre no esta mintiendo" dijo Dumbledore "Ellos de hecho vienen del futuro, y apuesto a que querrás conocerlos, y se que Molly estará encantada de conocerlos"

"Teddy" dijo Victoire alarmada "¿Es seguro decirles?" preguntó.

"Supongo, ellos nos pueden ayudar a regresar a nuestro tiempo" respondió Teddy.

"Oh James y Fred, podría matarlos justo ahora. Todo esto es su culpa" dijo Dominique muy enojada.

"Bueno… preséntense" dijo Ojoloco.

"So-Soy Teddy" dijo Teddy. Después agrego en una voz mas suave "Teddy Lupin"

"¿Lupin?" dijo Sirius con sorpresa "No me digas que eres el retoño de Remus del futuro"

Teddy no respondió pero miro hacia el suelo.

"¿Es cierto?" dijo Remus horrorizado "¿Eres mi hijo?"

"Si" dijo Teddy suavemente mirando hacia arriba.

"No es posible" dijo Remus.

"Bueno… aquí estoy" dijo Teddy.

"¿Eres un-" preguntó Remus.

"No soy un hombre lobos si eso es lo que ibas a preguntar. Pero si me pongo de mal humor en la luna llena" respondió Teddy.

"Te lo dije Lunático, sabia que algún día terminarías con una mujer" dijo Sirius.

"No lo creía, Sirius" dijo Remus.

"¿Quién es tu madre?" preguntó Molly.

La cara de Teddy enrojeció, como su cabello. Se dio cuenta de esto y se concentró para que su cabello volviera a un violeta oscuro.

"Wow. ¡Eres un metamorfomago como yo!" exclamó la mujer del cabello rosa chicle "¿Es tu madre también una? Tiene que ser. Wow Remus, conoces a alguien que sea metamorfomaga" Ella continuó hasta que exclamó con asombro cuando algo le cayó "¡NO!"

"Si" dijo Teddy en un susurro "Hola, mamá"

"¿Mamá? Oh Tonks" dijo la Molly con asombro "¿Tiene un hijo? Estoy tan feliz por ustedes"

"No puede ser, nosotros nunca-" dijo Remus.

"Lo serán, supongo que empiezan a salir a finales de este año" respondió Teddy.

La mujer con pelo rosa sonrojó.

"Pero no puede ser, soy demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado pobre" dijo Remus de nuevo.

"La abuela dijo que ese es el mismo argumento que usaste cuando quisiste terminar su relación" dijo Teddy.

"Supongo que no te rendiste, Tonks" dijo Sirius riendo.

"Bueno, ellos son sus hijos del futuro, desátenlos" dijo Arthur. Los niños se vieron aliviados que los desataran.

"¿Qué hay de ti, querida?" le dijo Molly a la mujer junto a Teddy "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"So-Soy Victoire We-Weasley" dijo Victoire.

"¡¿Weasley?!" dijo Molly "No querrás decir que tu eres mi…"

"Si abuela… soy tu nieta" respondió Victoire sonriendo.

"Oh Arthur" dijo Molly felizmente "¿Escuchaste? Es nuestra nieta"

"Si querida" dijo Arthur, tan feliz como Molly.

"Tal ves se sientan mas felices cuando sepan que Vick no es su única nieta" dijo Dominique "Hola abuela, Dominique aquí, la hermana menor de Victoire"

"Y yo soy su único hermano" intervino Louis "Louis por cierto"

Justo entonces, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George llegaron.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" dijo Ron

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó George.

"Ellos, creo, son sus futuros hijos" dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

"Significa" dijo Molly "Oh Albus ¿Es verdad?"

"Creo que si los dejamos terminar lo averiguaremos" dijo Dumbledore.

"Esperen" dijo Bill "Si ustedes tres son Weasleys ¿Entonces quienes son sus padres?" preguntó.

"Tu, por supuesto" dijo Louis como si fuera obvio.

"¿Yo?"

"¿Bill?" dijo Fred.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Quién hubiera pensado-" empezó George.

"-que Bill pudiera conseguir una chica?" terminó Fred.

"¿Pero quien?" dijo Bill. Entonces vio a Victoire mover su cabello "¿Fleur?" preguntó.

Victoire sonrió. Bill también sonrió.

"¿Fleur?" dijo Ron "¿La chica que entro en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?"

Hermione se veía disgustada.

"¿No vive en Francia?" preguntó Hermione.

"Esta aquí trabajando en Gringotts" fue Fred el que contesto "para _pegfegcionag_ su ingles"

"y Bill le esta enseñando" continuo George.

"Si podríamos seguir con las presentaciones" dijo Arthur.

"Mi nombre es Lucy Weasley" dijo Lucy "Soy la hija menor de Percy"

"¡¿Percy!?" dijo Molly "¿El regresa?" preguntó.

"Si, y por arrepentimiento me nombro como su. Soy Molly, por cierto, la hija mayor de Percy" dijo _Molly._

"¿El regresa?" murmuró Arthur, pero indudablemente feliz.

"Pero no será hasta dentro de unos dos años" dijo _Molly._

"¿Qué hay de su madre?" dijo Molly.

"No la conocen aun" respondió Lucy "Su nombre es Audrey, trabaja para el Ministerio también, trabaja en la oficina del Ministro Kingsley"

"¿Ministro Kingsley?" dijo Sirius.

George y Fred gritaron "Bien hecho, Kingsley" dijo George.

"Siguiente Ministro de Magia" terminó Fred con una torpe reverencia.

Kingsley se vio complacido.

"Hey, Fred o George ¿Eres tu?" dijo Tonks "Merlín, ese chico es idéntico a ustedes, solo que su piel es un poco mas oscura"

"¡Hey!" exclamó Fred "¿Por qué tienes mi cara?"

"Merlín, Fred ¿Es tu hijo?" preguntó George "Se parece a ti"

"Bueno, también podría pasar por tu hijo, viendo que tu y Tío Fred tienen la misma cara" dijo Rose de repente.

Todos se congelaron, pues Rose hablaba como Hermione, Ron incluso miro a Hermione.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione.

"Bueno, esa chica habla como tu" dijo Harry.

"Si" dijo Ron en acuerdo con Harry "¿Tu crees que ella-" dejo la pregunta colgando.

"¿Qué soy su hija?" preguntó Rose.

"Bueno ¿Lo eres querida?" preguntó la Molly amablemente.

"Si" dijo Rose.

"¿Mía? ¿Yo?" Hermione tartamudeo.

"Debes estar equivocada" dijo Ron. Se veía horrorizado.

"No, papá" dijo Hugo y estornudó.

"¿Papá?" gimió Molly.

"Caray, Ron. ¿Pudiste conseguir una chica" preguntó George.

"No lo se" dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, quien lo veía a el sorprendida.

"Si. Rose y yo somos hermanos" dijo Hugo. Su declaración se gano muchas mas expresiones sorprendidas del la gente del pasado.

"¡¿Ustedes dos son nuestros-" preguntó Ron poniéndose escarlata.

"Si, papá. Tu y Hermione Weasley, de soltera Granger, son nuestros padres" dijo Rose.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno" dijo Fred.

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" dijo George sonriendo.

"No es muy sorprendente" dijo Ginny "Digo, después del espectáculo que dieron en el Baile de Navidad"

Ron se vio aun más rojo, y Hermione lo miraba en shock.

"Bueno, ahora que el pequeño Ronnie esta tratando de ganarle a su color de cabello y Hermione esta a punto de desmayarse" dijo Fred "¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta mini-yo" le preguntó a _Fred._

"Si ¿Quién eres?" preguntó George.

"Bueno, soy Fred" dijo _Fred_ sonriendo.

"No, yo soy Fred" dijo Fred.

"No, en serio soy Fred" respondió _Fred._

"No, yo soy Fred" dijo Fred otra vez. _Fred_ estaba a punto de contestar cuando su hermana lo interrumpió enojadamente.

"Fred, deja de jugar" dijo Roxanne.

"No estoy jugando" dijo Fred viendo incrédulamente a Roxanne.

"No, se refiere a mi" dijo _Fred_ "Verán, soy Fred II" Fred y George se quedaron sin aliento.

"Frederick Lee Weasley" dijo _Fred_ con una reverencia burlona "Bromista extraodinario a su servicio"

Fred y George soltaron un grito de emoción mientras Molly se veía molesta "¿Así que de quien eres hijo?" preguntó Bill sonriendo.

"George Weasley" dijo _Fred_.

"Merlín, George ¿Conseguiste que una chica se quedara contigo mas de un mes?" preguntó Fred.

"Si, mamá se pregunta eso cada vez que papá se mete en problemas. Dice que eres una mala influencia para Fred" dijo Roxanne. George la volteo a ver "Oh, cierto. Roxanne Katie Weasley aquí, hermana de este idiota" agrego moviendo la cabeza hacia _Fred._

"Aww… vamos Roxie. Hermana mía, gema de mi corazón. Eso dolió" dijo _Fred_ actuando como si estuviera herido.

Todos rieron de sus payasadas.

"¿Con quien termine casándome?" preguntó George.

"Angelina Johnson" respondió _Fred_ , como si fuera obvio.

"¡Pero ella es mi novia!" dijo Fred indignadamente.

"No lo es" respondió Hermione.

"Cierto, solo fue contigo a Baile de Navidad" agregó Ginny.

"Oh, eso es cierto" dijo Fred y luego agregó "¿Con quien me case?"

"Oh, no te casaste" dijo James rápidamente antes de que nadie respondiera.

"Si" agrego _Fred_ "Dijiste que es una pena sentar cabeza y que solo una mujer tenga tu cara bonita y comportamiento de caballero"

La gente del pasado rio mientras Fred dijo "Al menos se que hice la decisión correcta"

"Si, y probablemente termines con docenas de hijos ilegítimos" dijo Molly viéndose molesta mientras los demás reían.

"¿Así que quien eres tu?" Sirius le preguntó a James "¿Eres el hijo de Harry verdad?"

Harry volteo a ver a James y notó que este chico -quien debería tener la edad que el- tenia su desordenado cabello negro pero tenia unos traviesos ojos castaños.

"Eso es correcto" dijo James poniéndose de pies "James Sirius Potter" dijo haciendo una reverencia "Merodeador junto con Frederick Weasley" Las chicas del futuro lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras Sirius reía.

"Harry te nombro como Cornamenta y yo" dijo Sirius.

"Sip" dijo James.

"Gracias Harry" Sirius volteo a su ahijado.

"Si, la profesora McGonagall casi se desmaya cuando escucho el nombre de James en la selección" recordó Dominique.

"Ella dijo que es el fin de Tío Harry darle un ataque al corazón cuando nombro a James como dos busca-problemas" agregó Lucy.

"Hey, yo soy un niño inocente" dijo James.

"Imbécil, tu nunca has tenido huesos inocentes" dijo Victoire enojadamente.

"Touche" dijo James, lo que se gano una risa de la gente del pasado.

"¡El incluso habla como nosotros!" dijo Sirius.

"El tiene que ser tu hermano" dijo Remus apuntando a Albus.

"Claro que si, viendo que es el clone de Harry" dijo Ron y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Albus en serio se parecía a Harry, sus ojos verdes, anteojos y figura. Lo único que faltaba era una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

"Sip, ese es Al" confirmó James "Vamos Al, preséntate hermano"

"Esta bien, soy Al Potter" dijo Albus.

"Nombre completo Al" dijo James sonriendo.

Albus sonrió también, tal vez no sea un bromista como James y Fred, pero también le gustaban las bromas y le encantaba ver las reacciones de la gente al escuchar su nombre "Claro, soy Albus Severus Potter"

"¡¿QUE?!" gritaron Sirius, Remus, Ron, Fred y George.

"Harry ¿Por qué nombrarías a alguien como ese imbécil?" le dijo Sirius a su ahijado.

"Sirius" le dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente.

"Merlín, Harry ¿Estabas borracho cuando Al nació?" dijo Ron.

"No lo se" dijo Harry débilmente.

"Eso es suficiente" dijo Molly.

"Es un honor que nombraras uno de tus hijos como yo. Gracias, Harry" dijo Dumbledore viendo a Harry la primera vez desde la llegada de Harry a Grimmauld Place.

"Si, muchas gracias papá" dijo Al poniendo los ojos en blanco "Ahora no tengo que vivir solo con ser tu hijo sino también por mi nombre, que aun en nuestro tiempo sigue siendo considerado uno de los magos mas grandes de todos los tiempos"

"Si, se como te sientes" dijo James simpáticamente.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Tu solo tienes que hacer bromas tontas para hacerle «honor» a tu nombre" dijo Lily.

"¡Hey!" dijeron James y Sirius.

"Tu debes ser la hija de Ginny" dijo Arthur amablemente, mirando a Lily.

"¿Mi que?" preguntó Ginny y miro a Lily.

"Si querido, se parece a nuestra Ginny que tenia esa edad" dijo Molly.

"No lo se" dijo Sirius "También se parece a Lily, pero creo que es el pelo"

"Si abuela, soy la hija de Ginny" dijo Lily. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como paltos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Molly.

Lily rio antes de responder "Lily Luna Potter"

"¡¿QUE!?" gritaron Ron, Bill, Fred y George mientras Sirius y Remus reían.

"¿Dejaste embarazada a nuestra hermana?" dijo George.

"No solo eso, sino que la embarazaste TRES VECES" intervino Fred. Bill solo fulmino a Harry. Ron estaba murmurando algo que sonaba como «se suponía que eras mi mejor amigo»

Harry, por otro lado se veía pálido.

"Papá ¿Estas bien?" preguntó James "Te pusiste pálido"

"Dejen al pobre chico tranquilo" dijo Molly sonriendo. Estaba feliz de que Harry y Hermione terminaran formando parte de la familia.

Ginny, por otro lado, se había puesto escarlata y murmuraba "¿Me caso con Harry Potter?" Hermione le sonreía a su amiga. Parecía que Ginny solo había conseguido poder actuar más como si misma en frente de Harry hacia unos días.

"¿Quién eres tu?" le pregunto Sirius al chico rubio que había estado callado durante las presentaciones.

El chico suspiro "Tal vez reaccionen mal cuando escuchen mi nombre" dijo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Estas emparentado con los Malfoy?" dijo Ron.

"Correcto" murmuro James.

"Si, Sr. Weasley, pero debo decir que esta bien conmigo en el futuro" dijo el chico "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, por cierto. El único hijo de Draco" dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa.

"Wow, tu nombre suena peor que el mio" dijo Tonks.

"Dímelo a mi" dijo Scorpius.

"¿Eres amiga de un Malfoy?" le pregunto Ron a Rose.

"Es mi mejor amigo, papá, y tu y mamá están bien con eso" dijo Rose.

"Apuesto a que Lucius ama eso" dijo Sirius.

"Claro que si" dijo Scorpius "Ama decirme que soy una vergüenza para la familia Malfoy, siendo amigo de los hijos de muggles y los Weasley, no actuando como un verdadero Slytherin" termino disgustado.

"No te culpo" dijo Sirius simpáticamente. Scorpius sonrió.

"Su cara cuando fuel el primero de la clase en Estudios Muggles" dijo Scorpius "No tenia precio"

"¿Estudios Muggles?" dijo Hermione "¿Tomas Estudios Muggles?"

"Si, Sra. Weasley" respondió Scorpius. Hermione se sonrojo al ser llamada Sra. Weasley "Todos lo hacen. El ministerio requiere que primero, segundo y tercero tomen la clase para que todos sepan lo fascinantes que son los muggles para prevenir bastardos como Voldemort-perdón" agrego cuando la gente del pasado, excepto Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus, se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso "que creen que matar muggles es un deporte".

"Los hijos de muggles tienen ventaja, ellos viven con muggles" dijo Fred.

"Adoro mirar la cara de Rose cuando se entero de que Scorp le gano en Estudios Muggles, y eso que ella siempre es la primera de la clase y tiene a Tía Hemione para enseñarle todo sobre los Muggles" dijo Albus.

"Si" dijo Scorpius "Parecía como si se hubiera tragado uno de los pasteles roca de Hagrid"

"¡Hey!" dijo Rose golpeando a Scorpius en la cabeza.

"¿Pero esta tu padre bien con eso?" preguntó Hermione.

"El esta bien" respondió Scorpius "Se llevan bien con todos, incluso deja que Al se quede en la casa. No me obliga a actuar como un mortífago. Creo que mamá le cortaría la cabeza si hiciera eso"

"Me pregunto con quien se caso Malfoy" dijo Ron.

"Oh, no la conecen, pero probablemente conocen a su hermana, esta en el mismo año que ustedes" dijo Scorpius "Su nombre es Astoria Greengrass, ella es hermana de la Tía Daphne"

"¿Astoria?" dijo Ginny "Su nombre me suena"

"Esta en el mismo año que usted Sra. Potter" dijo Scorpius. Ginny se sonrojó al ser llamada Sra. Potter.

"Bueno, ahora que las presentaciones han sido concluidas, regresare a mi oficina" dijo Dumbledore.

"Iré con usted Director" dijo Kingsley.

Y los dos se fueron.

"Hugo ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hermione, preocupada por su futuro hijo "Te pusiste pálido"

"Oh ¡Lo olvide!" dijo Victoire poniéndose de pie "Lo siento Tía Hermione, Hugo no se esta sintiendo bien y se supone que debía tomar medicinas a las ocho, bueno, no se que hora es"

"Esta bien, Victoire" dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué le pasa a Hugo?" preguntó Molly.

"Tiene un resfriado empeorado por huevos de Doxy que esos dos" fulminó a Fred y James "hicieron que comiera hace dos días"

"¡No nos culpes!" dijo James.

"Es culpa de Hugo, dijo que comería una libra de huevos de Doxy si perdían los Tornados, lo que hicieron" dijo Fred.

"Y no lo forzamos a que los comiera. Ya estaba enfermo" terminó James.

"No te preocupes abuela, hare la posición que lo curara rápidamente" dijo Victoire.

"¿Eres sanadora?" preguntó Bill.

"Aun no, papá. Todavía estoy entrenando" respondió Victoire.

"Abuela ¿Hay comida?" preguntó James "Estoy hambriento"

"Oh claro" dijo Molly "Vamos a la cocina a comer"

"¡Yay!" exclamaron todos los niños que tenían hambre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **TRADUCCION de la historia OH NO JAMES YOU DIDNT por**

 **Capitulo IV**

Mientras los viajeros del tiempo comían la deliciosa comida que Molly Weasley preparó para ellos, sus padres estaban mezclándose con sus amigos. Sin embargo...

"Harry ¿Ese es tu elfo?" dijo Dean Thomas cuando Kreacher apareció con un sonoro crack.

"Kreacher ¿Por qué estas aquí?" preguntó Ginny.

"Ama" lloró Kreacher "Los jóvenes amos y la joven ama..." entonces se desplomo en el suelo llorando.

"Kreacher, levántate" ordeno Harry.

"Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a casa" dijo Ginny preocupadamente. "Kreacher, llevamos a casa"

Ella y Harry tomaron una mano de Kreacher y se desvanecieron con un crack.

"¡Lily!" gritó Ginny cuando aparecieron en casa, pero no hubo respuesta. "¿Kreacher? ¿Dónde están los niños?" preguntó mirando al elfo.

Kreacher comenzó a llorar de nuevo, golpeando su cabeza contra el muro.

"Kreacher, detente" le ordenó Harry. Kreacher dejo de golpearse pero siguió llorando. "Ahora quiero que me digas lo que paso".

Entre lagrimas, el elfo domestico le conto a su amo que le había pasado a sus hijos.

"Kreacher estaba lavando los platos cuando la joven ama lo llamo y pidió emparedados. Kreacher felizmente la obedecía. Pero mientras estaba haciendo los emparedados los escucho pelear. Kreacher entro a la sala con los emparedados y la tarta de melaza para el joven amo Albus cuando Kreacher los vio—-"paró y rompió a llorar otra vez.

"¿Los vio que?" dijo Ginny.

"Kreacher los vio, a los jóvenes amos y ama con sus primos en una luz brillante y d-d-desaparecieron" el elfo domestico termino con un lamento.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Harry "¿Dónde desaparecieron?"

"A-A-Ahí" respondió Kreacher apuntando al suelo cerca del sofá.

Harry fue hacia donde el elfo estaba apuntando. Ginny siguió a su esposo y juntos vieron las piezas de un Giratiempo destruido.

Ginny gimió y se dejo caer en una silla viéndose pálida.

"Mis bebes..." dijo, lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Harry, mientras tanto conjuro su patronus "Ron, junta a toda la familia vengan a mi casa inmediatamente" dijo el. Su patronus salió disparado lejos de la casa.

"Ginny" Harry se agacho en frente de su esposa.

"Harry, mis bebes" dijo Ginny.

"Todo va a estar bien, amor. Vamos a encontrarlos" dijo Harry tomando las manos de su esposa.

Momentos después, Ron y Hermione junto con el resto de los Weasley y Andrómeda llegaron.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Ron.

"Creo que debemos llevar a Malfoy también" dijo Harry y una vez mas su patronus apareció y desapareció.

"Harry ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Hermione "¿Dónde están los niños?"

"No aparecen" dijo Harry.

"¿Qué?" exclamo Angelina Weasley.

" _Haggy_ ¿A que te _gefieges_ con que no _apagecen_?" preguntó Fleur Weasley.

"Kreacher, por que no les dices lo que paso" le dijo Harry al elfo domestico.

Kreacher le dijo a los Weasley lo que había visto.

"Y entonces encontramos esto" dijo Harry, apuntando a el Giratiempo destruido.

"¡Oh no!" dijo Audrey Weasley. Volteo con su esposo y comenzó a llorar.

"¿No hay algún modo de saber en que año terminaron?" preguntó Andrómeda.

"No podemos saberlo" respondió Hermione. George maldijo bajo su aliento "El Giratiempo esta roto, así que están o muy lejos en el futuro o muy lejos en el pasado"

"Tenemos que encontrarlos" dijo Bill, abrazando a su esposa que había empezado a llorar.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Draco Malfoy cuando el su esposa Astoria entraron el la Mansión Potter.

"Tu hijo y nuestros hijos no aparecen" respondió Ron.

Astoria se desmayó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le a JK Rowling.**

 **Capitulo V**

Los padres del futuro discutían sobre como podían encontrar a sus hijos. Mientras tanto, sus hijos en el pasado disfrutaban la comida de Molly Weasley y conversaban con las versiones jóvenes de sus padres.

"Cuéntenos mas sobre ustedes" dijo Sirius "Estoy seguro de que todos ya están yendo a Hogwarts"

"Si" respondió Teddy, después agregó "Bueno, Vick y yo ya terminamos"

"Teddy esta entrenando para ser auror" dijo Lily.

"¿Auror?" dijo Tonks sonriendo "Wow, como yo"

"Si, quería seguir tus pasos y los de Tío Harry" respondió Teddy.

"¡¿Yo?!" Harry casi se ahoga con su estofado cuando oyó lo que Teddy dijo. "¿Soy un auror en el futuro?" preguntó.

"Eres Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Tío Harry" dijo Louis.

"¿Qué hay del resto?" pregunt Fred.

"Bueno, tu y papá tienen una tienda de bromas por supuesto" dijo _Fred._ El deliberadamente incluyo a su Tio Fred para no dar a conocer que Fred moriría **(N/A: Aun me sigue doliendo): FRED!)**

"Wow ¿Entonces conseguimos tener la tienda de bromas?" preguntó George.

"Si, tendrán la tienda mas adelante en este año" dijo Roxanne.

"Genial" dijeron Fred y George juntos mientras Molly gruñía.

"Oh... Vamos, mamá. En serio no esperabas que trabajáramos en el ministerio ¿Verdad?" preguntó George.

"Especialmente el ministerio ahora" dijo Fred.

"¿Qué hay de mi?" dijo Ron.

"Tu también eres un auror, papá, y mamá trabaja en el Departamento de la Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas" dijo Rose, después agregó "Pensaba que querían saber sobre nosotros"

"Ehh... si" dijo Ron.

"Esta en serio es el retoño de Hermione" dijo George.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" preguntó Hermione, con sus cejas arqueadas.

"Nada" respondió George rápidamente "Así que... ¿En que casa están?"

"Gryffindor, por supuesto" dijo James "Pero al le tuvo que rogar al sombrero para que lo pusiera en Gryffindor"

"Claro que no" dijo Al.

"Que si" respondió James.

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Oh, cállense ustedes dos" dijo Lily antes de que Albus pudiera responder. "Siempre son así en casa" le dijo a la gente del pasado"

"¿Qué hay de ti, Malfoy? ¿En que casa estas?" preguntó Sirius.

Todos los niños del futuro rieron.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bill.

"Bueno, verán. Scorpius aquí hiso una pequeña escena durante la selección" dijo Molly.

"El sombrero se tomo su tiempo en pensar sobre en que casa ponerme. Había estado sentado en el taburete por mas de un minuto y le grite al sombrero «Solo ponme en Slytherin para poder terminar con esto. Tengo hambre»" dijo Scorpius.

"Asombroso" dijo Fred.

"¿Te puso en Slytherin?" preguntó Ginny.

"Nah, me puso en Gryffindor, dijo que tenia suficiente valor para ser un león" respondió Scorpius.

"¿Gryffindor?" dijo Ron desconcertado "¿Un Malfoy en Gryffindor?"

"Si" dijo Scorpius "Sonaste como mi abuelo Lucius cuando supo que estaba Gryffindor"

"Papá, todo es diferente en nuestro tiempo" dijo Rose.

"Si, tenemos hijos de muggles seleccionados en Slytherin" agregó Dominique "Como sea, voy a entrar a séptimo este año, también Molly"

"Roxie, James y yo estamos en quinto año" dijo _Fred._

"Scorp, Rose y yo estamos en cuarto año" dijo Albus.

"Louis y yo estamos en tercero" dijo Lucy.

"Y Hugo y yo estamos en segundo" dijo Lily

"¿Juegan quidditch?" preguntó Sirius

"¿Quidditch? No puedes ser un Weasley sin saber como jugar quidditch"

"Incluso Rosie baja sus libros de vez en cuando para jugar quidditch" dijo Hugo.

"¿Están en el equipo?" preguntó Arthur.

"Yo soy capitan del equipo, abuelo" dijo James orgullosamente "y soy cazador. Como el abuelo Potter"

"¿Qué hay del resto de ustedes?" preguntó Ginny.

"Solía ser cazadora en el equipo, pero no me uniré este año porque tengo los EXTASIS. Tengo que tener E en todo para ser rompedora de hechizos" dijo Dominique.

"¿Quieres ser rompedora de hechizos?" preguntó Bill sonriendo.

"Si, como tu papá" respondió Dominique.

"¿Pero no es eso peligroso?" preguntó Molly.

"Ehh... si" respondió Dominique, después agregó "Vamos, abuela, me dejaste en el futuro"

"Si, después de que _maman_ hablara con ella" dijo Victoire.

"Déjala, mamá" dijo Bill "Además, en realidad no es tan peligroso"

"Gracias, papá" dijo Dominique.

"Roxie y yo somos los golpeadores del equipo" dijo _Fred._

"Genial" dijo George "Apuesto a que Angie ama eso, ella es cazadora"

"A ella en realidad no le importa" dijo Roxanne "Bueno casi".

"Si, a ella no le importa mientas Roxie no se lastime" dijo _Fred_ "Teníamos un partido en nuestro segundo año. Roxie fue golpeada por una bludger lanzada por el golpeador de Hufflepuff y fue enviada a la enfermería, mamá se puso furiosa y amenazo con golpear al golpeador Hufflepuff con el bate."

Todos rieron.

"¿Qué paso entonces?" preguntó George.

"Bueno, Madame Pomfrey le tuvo que dar una poción calmante" dijo Roxie "Incluso trato de prohibirme jugar quidditch si seguía siendo golpeadora. Dijo que podía jugar si fuera cazadora"

"¿Pero ser cazador no es mas peligroso que ser golpeador?" dijo Ginny "Son los que marcan los puntos"

"Le dije eso a mamá y accedió dejarme jugar" dijo Roxanne.

"¿Y que paso con el golpeador de Hufflepuff?" preguntó Ron.

"Oh, le di lo que se merece" dijo Roxanne sonriendo. El resto de sus primos se estremeció.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" preguntó Fred.

"Roxie le hizo una broma" dijo _Fred_ "Le puso un hechizo que hiso que empezara a bailar y cantar cada vez que escuchara la vos de McGonagall"

Todos rieron.

"Minnie estaba dando un anuncio durante el desayuno y el empezó a cantar a todo pulmón y también a bailar, Hufflepuff perdió 200 puntos ese día" agregó James.

"Tu si que eres mi hija" dijo George.

"Lo se" dijo Roxanne orgullosa.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Al? ¿Juegas quidditch?" le preguntó Ginny a su futuro hijo.

"Si, soy buscador. Como papá. Lily y Louis son cazadores" dijo Albus.

"¿Cómo aprendieron a ser cazadores? Harry es buscador" preguntó Ron.

"Aprendimos de mamá" respondió Lily.

"¡¿Ginny?!" exclamo Molly.

Ginny se ahogo con su cerveza de mantequilla "¿Yo?" consiguió decir.

"Nah, Ginny no juega quidditch"

"¿No juega? Estas hablando de una de las cazadoras de las Arpías de Holyhead" dijo James "Ella incluso jugó y ganó los campeonatos de la copa mundial para Inglaterra"

"¿Jugue para las Arpías de Holyhead e Inglaterra?" preguntó Ginny.

"Si, después de Hogwarts te convertiste en una de las cazadoras hasta que James tuvo que arruinar tu carrera naciendo" dijo Lily, lo que hiso a todos reír.

"¡Hey! Mamá jugó para Inglaterra y ocasionalmente para las Arpías después de que naci" dijo James "Fue Al quien arruino su carrera"

"Mamá jugó para Inglaterra durante la copa mundial después de que naci" dijo Albus "Paro definitivamente cuando Lily nació"

"Así que Lily, es tu culpa" acusó James.

"¡No lo es!" dijo Lily indignadamente.

Ginny, sin embargo, se sonrojó al escucharlos, "¿Me caso con Harry Potter y soy cazadora para las Arpias?" susurró. Hermione y Molly la escucharon y sonrieron.

"¿Cómo es que Ginny sabe jugar quidditch?" se preguntó Ron.

"Si, nunca la dejamos jugar" dijo George.

"Ella toma turnos con sus escobas cuando no la están viendo" respondió Hermione.

"Oh, esta bien" dijo Fred.

"¡Ginny!" dijo Molly.

"Lo siento mamá, pero quería jugar" dijo Ginny.

"Pudiste haberte lastimado" dijo Molly.

"Vamos, querida, no esta lastimada" dijo Arthur suavemente.

"Así que... ¿Quién juega de guardián?" preguntó Ron.

"Hugo" respondió Lucy.

"¿Hugo?" preguntó Hermione.

"Si..." dijo Hugo débilmente.

"Wow" dijo Ron.

"Siguió los pasos de Tío Ron, nunca pierde una quaffle" dijo James orgullosamente.

"Ponlo enfrente de una multitud y se pone verde" le molestó Lily, lo que hiso a todos reír.

"¡Hey!" dijo Hugo.

"¡Espera!" dijo Fred "dijiste que siguió los pasos de Ron ¿Significa que Ron si hace de guardián?" preguntó.

"Si" respondió James "Empieza a jugar en su quinto año"

"Así que el pequeño Ronnie va a ir a las pruebas este año" dijo George, después agregó "Hmmm..."

"George ¿Qué estas planeando?" preguntó Molly.

"Nada, mamá" respondió inocentemente. El y Fred tenían el mismo brillo en los ojos que hiso a Ron tragar ruidosamente.

"Espera. Pensé que los de primer año no podían entrar en el equipo" dijo Remus "¿Cómo es que Lily y Hugo están en el equipo?"

"Lily" dijo James simplemente.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó Sirius.

"Lily siempre consigue lo que quiere" dijo Albus.

"Entonces..." dijo Sirius.

"Esto es lo que pasó" dijo Rose "Lily quería ser cazadora de su equipo, pero los de primer año no pueden ir a las pruebas"

"Así que Lily fue hasta la oficina del Jefe de Casa y demandó que quería ser parte del equipo" agregó Scorpius "Pero el Profesor Longbottom le dijo que esas eran las reglas, así que fue con la Profesora McGonagall".

"Le dijo a la Profesora McGonagall que había dejado a papá entrar al equipo" dijo Albus.

"¿Y Minerva la dejo entrar?" preguntó Molly.

"No, Minnie dijo que papá había sido un caso especial, y la respuesta de Lily fue asombrosa" respondió James.

"¿Qué le dijo?" dijo Harry.

"Oh, así que papá era un caso especial porque el es el Elegido ¿Verdad? ¿Necesito tener una cicatriz en mi frente para entrar al equipo?"Albus respondió en una buena imitación de la voz de Lily.

"¿Le hiciste eso a McGonagall?" dijo Sirius.

"Genial" dijeron Fred y George.

"¿Y la dejo entrar?" preguntó Ginny con asombro.

"Sip" respondió James "Ahora los de primer año tienen permitido entrar en el equipo mientras tengan autorización de sus padres"

"Y asi es como llegamos a la conclusión de que Lily siempre tiene lo que quiere" termino _Fred_ "Hasta McGonagall cayo, y ella es una mujer firme"

"¡Hey!" dijo Lily "Me disculpe con la Profesora McGonagall después, dijo que estaba bien"

"¿Cómo es que Lily siempre consigue lo que quiere?" preguntó Hermione.

"Porque es la mas pequeña del clan" dijo Hugo.

"Y es la única hija de Harry Potter" dijo Loius.

"Y es la princesa de Arthur Weasley" dijo _Fred._

"Y ella es la bebe de la familia" dijo James riendo.

"Y también hace un buen Mocomurciélago, así que su fuera ustedes la dejaría de molestar" dijo _Molly_ lo que cayo a todos su primos.

"Y no soy la bebe de la familia" dijo Lily haciendo un puchero.

"Claro que no, Lily-kins" dijo Teddy suavemente, lo que hiso a _Fred_ y James reír y a Lily verse mas molesta.

Victoire le dio un golpe con el codo a Teddy por su falta de tacto.

"Que no te molesten" le dijo Victoire a Lily.

Lily se quedo callada un momento pero después asusto a todos cuando gritó de repente.

"¡MADRE SANTA!"

"¿Qué pasa querida?" dijo Molly preocupadamente.

"¡El guardapelo!" exclamó Lily "¡Olvide mi guardapelo!"

"¿Qué pasa con el guardapelo?" preguntó Lucy.

"James, Al, olvide mi guardapelo ¿Cómo pude?" dijo Lily no escuchando la pregunta de Lucy.

James se vio confundido por un rato y después dije "¡Claro! ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?"

"¿A alguien le importaría explicar?" dijo Ginny con sus cejas arqueadas.

"El guardapelo de Lily tiene un poco del espejo mágico de Sirius" dijo Albus "Papá nos dio a cada uno una pieza"

"¿Y?" preguntó Hermione.

"Y... podemos hablar con papá" dijo James "Vamos, Lily"

Lily se quito el guardapelo y lo abrió. Adentro había una pequeña pieza de un espejo. Lily saco su varita y toco el guardapelo.

"Vamos, papá, contesta" dijo Lily. El espejo brillo y todos esperaron.


End file.
